<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homeorotically Pinned by Reading_at_Dawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390324">Homeorotically Pinned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn'>Reading_at_Dawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nines is Nonbinary, Very slight Reed900 really, nothing major</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_at_Dawn/pseuds/Reading_at_Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr prompt of Gavin complaining to Tina about not being homeorotically pinned to a wall enough. Gift for a friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homeorotically Pinned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasisofpassion/gifts">oasisofpassion</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not homeorotically pinned to a wall enough as I should be."</p><p>Gavin had a tendency to vent about random shit while he and his partner were on the boring task of traffic duty, especially when it was punishment for Gavin badmouthing his Captain, and today was no different. How exactly he'd managed to get on this tangent while on the phone with Tina was a mystery, but here he was.</p><p>Nines looked up from the pad they were working on at the statement, an eyebrow cocking up ever so slightly. They were filling out the final process of the ticket, one of the few good things Gavin liked about having an android partner. He never had to do paperwork anymore. Nines seemed to enjoy it, even though they vehemently denied it.</p><p>"Homeorotically pinned to a wall?" Gavin looked up as he tucked his phone away, somewhat surprised as he leaned up against the expired parking meter they'd just fined. Nines usually never commented on any of his tirades, only ever interrupting for work-related things.</p><p>"Um... Yeah. It-It's..." Gavin shuffled on his feet, letting out a soft cough in embarrassment. "You- I don't think you'd get it." Nines' LED flicked from blue to yellow, making Gavin stand up and step away from the meter. "Alright, tin can, we gotta head out."</p><p>There was a hand on Gavin's wrist before he suddenly felt the rough brick through the back of his jacket. One of Nines' hands was pressing gently against his chest, Gavin's hands holding onto their wrist while the android's other arm rested on the wall above Gavin's head. They'd propped themselves up with it, keeping a small gap between their two bodies.</p><p>"Something like this?" Gavin looked up at the question, seeing Nines' head cocked slightly to the left. Their hair was slightly askew, with blue eyes gazing down at Gavin. Holy shit. The human felt his cheeks begin to burn as a blush crept over his face, realizing exactly how close they were. And that he didn't quite dislike it.</p><p>"I. It- yes. Now get the fuck off of me." Nines complied immediately, the light weight of their hand disappearing from Gavin's chest as quickly as it had been placed there. He almost missed it. Gavin shifted up off the wall, reflexively fixing his jacket. He hated how flustered he felt right now, how the thoughts in his mind had run wild at the soft touch. "Let's just- Let's get back to work."</p><p>"Yes, Detective Reed." The slight, smug-sounding tone in Nines' voice snagged his attention, making Gavin look up. It was there only for a second. Mx. I-Don't-Need-Emotions had a small smirk on their face as they headed back to the car. Gavin couldn't help but feel even more confused as all hell as he followed suit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>